


Despacito

by LiamLogan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Romantic Logince - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, despacito, platonic royality - Freeform, romantic analogical - Freeform, romantic royality - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLogan/pseuds/LiamLogan
Summary: Logan sings Despacito and pretends not to know what it means in front of Roman, fluent in Spanish, simply to watch him be flustered by the lyrics.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Despacito](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/496237) by Luis Fonsi ft Daddy Yankee. 



> I was tipsy while I wrote it and still tipsy as I post it I'm not sorry.

“Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito…” Logan muttered to himself as he prepared some tea. Roman, spread out all over the counter, shot up and gawked at Logan, who turned the other way and kept singing.

“Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto…” He muttered, supressing a smirk and concealing the glee in his eyes from Roman. He leapt off the counter and tried not to scream for Patton or Virgil, both of whom would likely be upstairs in their own rooms and unable to hear him.

“Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito…” Roman grew more and more flustered, his face flushing into a crimson red, and now even if he wanted to scream, he couldn’t.

“Logan?”

“What?”

“What do you think you’re singing?” He asked, unsure if it would be worse if he didn’t know, or if he did.

“I wouldn’t call it singing, but it’s in Spanish so I’m unsure – oh! You speak Spanish, Roman, can you translate it for me?” He replied, diverting his eyes from Roman. He tried to say something in protest to Logan’s singing, but stuttered. Clearing his throat, he rubbed his eyes and tried again.

“If you don’t know what you’re saying, I don’t think you should say it at all, really. It could be anything.”

“Maybe so. However, the lyrics are haunting me in my mind, so I’m afraid I really can’t help it.” Logan replied. He tried not to make his delight obvious, but Roman had gone so red, and was stuttering so much, that he didn’t think he’d notice that Logan was enjoying rendering him so flustered.

“I should… I should go…” He said, absconding up the stairs to Patton.

“Okay Virgil, come on.” Logan giggled as Virgil crawled out of a cabinet, rolled on the floor, and pressed his hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

“That was amazing! How did you keep a straight face?” He asked, wheezing.

“With much difficulty.”

“Do you actually know what you were singing or did you just really trust me to ensure his second-hand embarrassment?”

“Of course I know what I was saying, what do you take me for?” He replied. The two both listened intently, trying to hear if Roman was screaming or pacing, or doing anything, from upstairs.

_I don’t know what any of those words mean I don’t speak Spanish!_ Patton texted. Both sat next to each other, Roman demanded the use of texts so that Logan wouldn’t be able to hear them.

_If you don’t know, I won’t tell you idk if I can, like, emotionally_

_Please!_

_No way._ Roman smiled at Patton, who smiled back, his eyes large with curiosity. Typing so quickly that his thumbs became a blur, he sent another.

_What do you think it means?_

_I know exactly what it means,_ Roman replied, _I’m just not telling you_

_Not the lyrics, silly!_ Patton smiled, _the fact that he sang it in front of you! You know he doesn’t sing, and he definitely doesn’t know anything modern like Despacito he definitely did it to make you like… like this._ Patton sent. Roman looked up, offended, and within moments Patton’s phone lit up again.

_What do you mean ‘like this’? Is there something wrong with me? How dare you!! I am a suave, chivalrous prince who shall never be defeated!!_

_You say that but a few lines from a song sent you flying up to me crying so…_

A while later, Virgil and Logan were still laughing in the kitchen, with Logan sat on the counter and Virgil still on the floor, and Roman and Patton texting furiously at each other. It was hours before Roman burst through the kitchen door, with Patton just visible behind him.

“Estoy en amorado contigo tratar con el!” And slammed the door shut, sending the whole house into silence, even Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> Roman basically says to Logan at the end: I'm in love with you, deal with it.


End file.
